1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for solidifying high moisture content sludge or other solid materials have undesirably high moisture content and to solidified sludge compositions.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for solidifying high moisture content sludge or other solid materials have undesirably high moisture content, where the method includes the step mixing an effective amount of an ash composition into the sludge, where the effective amount of the ash composition is sufficient to convert a portion of the sludge and a portion of the ash composition into a treated sludge composition including a solidifying amount of a matrix capable of absorbing or coordinating a large number of moles of water per mole of the matrix. The present invention also relates to solidified sludge compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,562 to Bland relates to ash consolidation, where compounds such as ettringite present problems with such ash consolidations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,479 to Weber relates to fly ash reclaiming where part of the fly ash composition may form ettringite or other similar minerals, which are then combined with water, soil nutrients, and the like to form a soil-like mixture.
Although many methods and compositions have been used to reclaim sludge or other solid materials that have undesirably high moisture contents, there is still an need in the art for methods and compositions for solidifying sludge or other solid materials having undesirably high moisture contents to form treated compositions including a solidifying matrix capable of absorbing or coordinating a large number of moles of water per mole of a formed solidifying matrix and where the treated compositions are capable of supporting the weight of commercial construction equipment.